


Silent Appreciation

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At this very moment ChangKyun looks as the most beautiful human being on earth for Hoseok. Long lashes brushing against his soft rosy cheeks, hair still damp and falling over his forehead freely, his dainty pink lips pressed in a line of concentration. His head moves slightly, the movement causing the robe to open up revealing the milky white skin. He radiates warmth that of a gentle puppy, his scent fresh and calming, his breathing creating a melody on it’s own and he is beyond irresistible for a dirty sinner like Hoseok. He understands that only when he presses his lips against the corner of ChangKyun’s mouth and they both freeze. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Appreciation

ChangKyun wraps the light green bathrobe more tightly around his naked frame, hiding the body he didn’t like a single bit. He ties a knot with the belt, fixing the minty, soft fabric so as much skin as possible would be hidden, and walks out of the bathroom in the quiet and already asleep dorm. Those who had gone to the gym earlier in the evening had returned while he was showering and now everyone had already gone to bed. Almost everyone. 

Manager’s bed in the living room is empty tonight as he had left for a family emergency, but nevertheless it is lit in the pale blue light coming from the computer screen. The person ChangKyun hoped not to see, at least not now for many reasons, was sitting in his ‘mini studio’, working the night away as he did far too often. On days when his self consciousness hit him harder than usual it was extremely unpleasant, painful in a way to see the person he silently admired from the sidelines, the person he looked up to like a silly puppy hiding in a shadow. 

Like a silly little pup he admired the recently bleached blond in every aspect. From handsome features and perfect body, from talent and workforce to his most kindest and softest heart, which was unfairly bruised. He hated tears spilling from those chocolate rich eyes, he hated seeing the brightest smile turning into disappointed frown. Above all he hated hearing the warm voice with the cutest lisp saying ‘sorry’ for unchangeable things and pas long gone, for things he couldn’t impact.

His diligence made him even more perfect and the younger stared in awe at the handsome, angel-like face focusing on the bars jumping on the screen, headphones on his head, his head moving along with the bead just slightly. His lashes played shadow theater on his cheeks, his tongue darting out to lick the full pink lips in an incredibly sinful habit. His slim fingers tap along with the beat on the table until he stops, his sharp nose scrunching, fingers tapping the stop button. ChangKyun is so enthralled he jumps a little when the man at the computer turns to him.

“ChangKyunnie,” he says with a soft smile playing on his lips. “I thought you were already asleep,” he says and places the headphones on the desk. The younger shakes his head at the obvious, his heart still racing from the light shock.

“Then maybe you wouldn’t mind to take a listen?” Hoseok asks with the same smile and ChangKyun nods even before he fully registers the question. He walks closer and as soon as he is an arms reach away, he is grabbed by the waist gently and pulled into his hyungs lap. He barely holds his robe in place and feels his face heating up as he is settled on a sturdy thigh, an arm wrapped around his middle. 

“Here,” Hoseok let’s go of ChangKyun just for a second to put on the headphones and press the play button. His arm then returns to his previous place around others’ waist, but the younger does his best to focus on the music instead the natural, soft scent his hyung radiates. He closes his eyes and allows his head to move along with the melodic r’n’b coming from the headphones.

At this very moment ChangKyun looks as the most beautiful human being on earth for Hoseok. Long lashes brushing against his soft rosy cheeks, hair still damp and falling over his forehead freely, his dainty pink lips pressed in a line of concentration. His head moves slightly, the movement causing the robe to open up revealing the milky white skin. He radiates warmth that of a gentle puppy, his scent fresh and calming, his breathing creating a melody on it’s own and he is beyond irresistible for a dirty sinner like Hoseok. He understands that only when he presses his lips against the corner of ChangKyun’s mouth and they both freeze. 

Time slows down painfully and it takes forever for Hoseok to pull away. His heart is racing and the hand wrapped around the younger boy had registers the wave of shivers running through him. It was so like the day now more than a year ago when a simple peck like this was an the only way how Hoseok could encourage a cub thrown into lion den. Now it was different but the same simultaneously and that accelerated Hoseok’s heart even more. 

ChangKyun hadn’t moved a bit, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, as he stared blankly into the computer screen. It was a risky move, but Hoseok’s chest was burning up and he had to give it a go. He curled his fingers under the younger one’s chin, gently turning his head so their eyes would meet. ChangKyun’s gaze was slightly frightened, questioning and confused, but not repulsed or disgusted. 

Just for a second the older of two let go of other's’ waist just to remove the headset and place it away, the younger’s eyes glued on him the whole time. His one arm wraps back around the soft robe covered waist and pulls the puppy in his lap closer again. They lock their eyes for a short moment before Hoseok moves forward his free hand lightly cupping other’s cheek and fully presses his lips against ChangKyun’s. It’s a very gentle and soft touch, just a peck in the beginning, yet it slowly grows in a tender dance of lips, ChangKyun responding timidly. 

The younger one’s hand grabs onto the front of Hoseok’s shirt and tiny, barely there whimper escapes his occupied lips when Hoseok’s tongue is granted access to his mouth. Every move, every inhale by the older is almost on the verge of not being there, yet making an impact of ChangKyun’s every fiber. He feels low and pleasant grunts coming from his hyung in a while and each and every one makes him shiver slightly.

The warm hand that had settled on his cheek leaves and tries to sneak under his robe over his thigh. It’s like a sudden wake-up call and ChangKyun pulls back. He grabs shocked Hoseok’s wrist to keep it from moving. “Hyung, don’t,” he breathes out and does his best not to look into the chestnut brown eyes that now gaze at him, full of questions. Never had those eyes, even for a second, looked at him at him with detest or hate and now the absolutely unexplainable warmth coming from them even indirectly made ChangKyun’s cheeks to heat up. It might have been far fetched, but never had anyone look at him exactly like that.

“I’m so sorry,” Hoseok finally speak, his voice heavy with concern and… guilt. “I should have known this is too much. I’m really sorry, ChangKyunnie,” he says and his hand very timidly goes back to ChangKyun’s cheek. “I scared you, right? I’m so sorry,” he keeps on apologizing, his eyes, his voice laced with concern and nothing less but a form love. ChangKyun can’t lie to those eyes or let him apologize as he had done nothing wrong.

“Don’t be sorry,” he speaks slowly and feels how something in his chest is bursting open. “I just don’t want you to… to see me,” he pushes past his lips, his grip on Hoseok’s shirt growing stronger. “I’m… I’m not good enough. I’m not perfect, unlike you,” he whispers with a sad smile, knowing himself how incredibly silly and irrational he was, but it is beyond him to stop being like that. 

The arm around his middle pulls him even closer. “But you are perfect,” comes a response as close to whisper as were the last words said by ChangKyun. “You don’t even understand how beautiful you are. Every bit about you,” Hoseok’s voice grows from whisper and sounds so convincing it’s hard for ChangKyun to find counter arguments in his head.

“Your eyes, your nose, your lips, your hair, your voice, your talent, even the you body doubt - everything,” he speaks passionately, his fingers gently threading through ChangKyun’s still moist hair. “Unlike this trash of a hyung who is just a wannabe everything,” he ads now quietly and ChangKyun can feel his own chest tightening and exploding at the same time. Unbelievably, even after all this time, the man he and so many around the world saw as gift from heaven still saw himself like this.

“Hyung…” ChangKyun simply breathes out as he doesn’t know what else to say.

“I know it’s true, you know it’s true, the management obviously knows it’s true, the members, the fans… everyone knows it. I am sorry I have pushed myself on you,” he apologizes again and is ready to gently move ChangKyun off his lap to stand up but he doesn’t manage to do so. ChangKyun’s lips are on his again - bolder and braver than before, taking the lead in the kiss instantly and passionately, leaving Hoseok breathless. With little movement the younger straddles Hoseok’s lap, ignoring the fact he has nothing underneath the robe and the knot on the belt is dangerously loose. He wraps his arms around the broad shoulders he admires; he tangles his fingers in the fresh bleached hair that makes his hyung look nothing less but angelic. 

Uncontrollably he lets out a moan, his body moving closer to Hoseok’s, closing the small space of heated air between them. He shivers as the older one’s hands slide over his thighs under the robe, over his hips and ass, giving it a light squeeze, making him to let out a low moan in the kiss again. He has long lost the momentarily dominance to far more skilled lips and tongue but he doesn’t care a single bit. It’s like a dam has been ripped open deep inside him and an unstoppable flow of feelings from countless days of silent appreciation are pouring out with no end and meeting the same kind of wave coming from the man whose lap he had claimed.

The thighs underneath him tense and in a second Hoseok stands up, the chair falling back with a thud. His hands are securely under ChangKyun’s thighs as he hold the smaller male up. The latter doesn’t budge, he isn’t even fazed by the sudden change. He does break the kiss, resting their foreheads together, their eyes meeting again. It’s a silent exchange of questions, concerns, answers and reassuring unspoken word, sealed by a sweet kiss. As cheesy and cliche it might sound, it seems that they have nothing more to say as the pent up emotions are broken loose and merged in on giant ocean, pulling both of them in.

With two steps Hoseok makes the way to the manager’s bed. There’s a small exhale that breaks from ChangKyun’s lips when his back hits the blankets. Hoseok is above him instantly, his eyes dark and deep, his scent intoxicating and body heat inviting and ChangKyun is pulled in instantly. His hands settle on Hoseok’s nape, pulling him down for a kiss and his mind shuts off even tho the strong logically rational side in him was against such basic need driven autopilot. That doesn’t matter at all in this moment. 

He doesn’t shy away or cover up when Hoseok settles between his legs; he doesn’t pull away when his hyung’s warm hands travel over his fully exposed thighs and slip further under the loose robe over his stomach and sides. His own hands go down the broad shoulders and firm chest, over the hidden abs and fiddles with the rim of the shirt wanting to touch the skin underneath but resisting at the same time. Such overthinking makes Hoseok to stop.

He sits back on his knees, leaving ChangKyun puzzled for a second before he pulls his shirt over his head and not-very-gracefully kicks his sweats off, reminding how exactly preciously silly he actually was. The view wins over the cute actions and ChangKyun assumes he gulps a bit too loudly and too obviously at the naked man before him as Hoseok smirks mischievously as he gets back above the younger.

“May I?” he asks, his fingers holding onto the belt of the robe. ChangKyun nods and gulps again and let by an instinct squeezes his eyes shut. He feels how the soft fabric leaves his sides and… nothing happens for a second. He opens his eyes slowly just to see Hoseok right above him. He smiles at the confusion written all over ChangKyun’s face before kissing the slightly pouting lips. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says so affectionately ChangKyun is border-lining a cringe attack accompanied with gagging, but the feeling disappears the moment the robe is pushed of his shoulders and perfectly shaped lips that kissed him seconds ago presses against his shoulder. Fingertips dance over his skin feather light, lips trace in random patterns over each accessible part of his torso and the feeling of rising explosion is back in his chest. His breathing is heavy, heart running a marathon on it’s own, and ChangKyun can’t help it. He feels good… he feels worthy, no matter how odd that sounds.

Hoseok’s teeth gently sink into his side probably leaving a small mark and ChangKyun’s body arches up in unexpected way and Hoseok has to hold his hips down. “Excited puppy,” Hoseok smiles widely and ChangKyun knows for a fact that his cheeks, ears and everything that is possible of blushing is probably strawberry red now. The movement wouldn’t be the problem if not the fact how obviously and already borderline painfully turned on he was. Now he wished he could cover up at least a little but he can’t.

“Cute,” Hoseok teases before he kisses ChangKyun for the who-knows-which time. Their bodies are flush together, their heat mixing, skin touching, igniting the ticking time bomb inside ChangKyun even more. He finally allows his hands to settle on the smooth skin of his hyung, feeling each twitch of muscles underneath it. From shoulders to chest, to abdomen, to sides and back. Like a perfect marble statue carved by timeless masters. A living work of art now to be admired so closely, so intimately and sensually only by ChangKyun.

More bravely ChangKyun’s hand once more traces over the abdomen so many envied and so many wanted to feel just like he was doing now, his fingertips redrawing the lines of muscles one by one. His lips are still occupied in a kiss he enjoys thoroughly, feather light yet no less than erotic touches tracing over his skin. The impatient shivers, shifting of their hips and the undeniable search for friction makes the air around them static. It needs to be relieved.

His fingers make their way south until he can wrap the around Hoseok’s throbbing manhood. The bold move causes a sharp inhale and breaks the kiss. Hoseok’s darkened eyes meet ChangKyun’s. As if testing how far this will go the older one’s hand does the same as ChangKyun’s - moving down his stomach - until he returns the action in the same manner yet more confidently, his thumb swiping over the leaking slit. 

In a split second the kiss is back in full force, the sweetness of it lingering around but pure fiery passion taking over. As of on a queue their hands move in sync, tugging and squeezing, rubbing and stroking, twisting and caressing. Their bodies grind against each other, kiss turning into a mess of pants and moans rather than actual lip-lock. It’s like everything was suddenly driven for a climax that in no way was the aim when it all began. There was no aim to begin with. It was simply two of them swept away by a whole ocean of feelings and emotions all of a sudden, like a typhoon hitting the shore mercilessly. 

The bomb ticking inside ChangKyun is on it’s last seconds, he can feel in and he inhales sharply, trying to push past his lips the upcoming danger. He can’t get a single word out, everything feeling so oddly intense, but Hoseok nods and his lips are back on his, this time properly just like they were at the beginning. There’s almost an audible click inside ChangKyun when he comes undone, more intensely than ever before in the lone times of his hand as the only companion. Everything goes white and fuzzy, his loud and lewd moan like growl is swallowed by Hoseok’s lips. He feels how the length in his own hand pulsates and how a borderline whimper like moan vibrates through Hoseok. 

They pull away slowly, the world still in a white noise - all but Hoseok right above him with a goofy half grin on his exhausted face. Still breathless he rises from the blanket, his kiss bruised lips finding Hoseok’s in kiss as sweet as the first one they shared tonight. His heart's still racing and he can physically Hoseok’s doing the same in his chest. ‘Intense’ was an understatement to describe the feeling.

“Sorry, I guess you need another shower,” Hoseok breathes out against ChangKyun’s lips with an apologetic smile, the sticky feeling between them speaking for itself. It would all be cute if not beginning the sentence with an apology yet again.

“Maybe we could agree that you stop apologizing, hyung?” ChangKyun asks with a smirk earning a nod in return. “But you’re right about the shower tho,” he adds and as on queue Hoseok quickly presses a peck on his slips before sitting up. He makes a face at the remains of the heat of the moment of his and ChangKyun’s stomach before reaching for his shirt to wipe them of at least a little, mumbling that it’s an old shirt anyway. There’s this soft care and concentration in his eyes as he does so and ChangKyun is tempted to let his fingers through the blond locks and kiss the older one for the hundredth time, but he doesn’t manage as Hoseok moves away.

“You go first, I can wait,” he says as he sits down on the edge of the bed and ChangKyun nods. He something itching in his throat - a question to be precise - but he ignores it and collects the robe that has somehow ended up on the floor. The younger is already on his way to the bathroom before he turns around on his heel and goes back to Hoseok not being able to resist the itch on his lips. He curls his fingers under other’s chin making him to look up and kisses him for the nth time. He’s allowed to take control in the kiss and he has the urge to take advantage of it but they might have woken someone up so it needs to left, hopefully, for another time.

ChangKyun pulls away and gulps at the always sinful sight of Hoseok licking his lips. He turns around again and makes his way to the shower - a cold one. His mind refuses to wrap around what had just happened. All he knew he enjoyed every second of it and he can’t get the taste,the sensation of Hoseok’s lips off his own. Yet now a heavy question was hanging in the air, trying to break out from his throat and pass his lips - what’s next? What did this even mean?

The robe is in the laundry basket and ChangKyun has to deal with a towel as an alternative at least around his middle. He walks out the bathroom, deep in thoughts, head low and runs straight into a strong chest. 

“Are you okay?” comes a concerned question and he looks up to see no one else but Hoseok standing there with set of clothes in his hands. ChangKyun nods even though he is not entirely sure about that.

“Yeah, everything is okay. Goodnight,” he smiles and presses a peck on side of Hoseok’s lips before passing him yet he stops and turns back, just to see Hoseok still standing there. “What happens now? Will… something change?” he let’s the irritating questions out and there’s a short silence before Hoseok walks over to him.

“In a way everything will stay the same…” he begins and runs his fingers through ChangKyun’s hair in a reassuring manner, “but it will also be better, easier,” he adds and his eyes speak better than all the words on earth could. It will be better. ChangKyun and probably Hoseok himself didn’t understand how exactly, but definitely better.

“Sleep well,” he says before pressing a peck on ChangKyun’s cheek and heading to the bathroom. The latter remains in the living room until he can hear the water running and then heads to the shared bedroom. He changes swiftly, trying not to think of the gorgeous body now all wet and even more glorious, and crawls under his blanket...just to aimlessly stare at nothing above him and hear Jooheon snore in his sleep quietly. He picks a book his dad sent him and the reading light from a shelf and attempts to read, but the sounds around him, even minus the snoring, don’t allow him to.

He hears the shower running and then stopping, doors opening and closing and then, very faintly, the moving of the office chair in the living room. He might have gone slightly mental from the intensity of the night, but he can swear he hears mouse clicking and he can’t keep still.

“Damn it,” he cusses under his breath before getting out of the bed taking the book and reading light along. Quietly he makes his way out of the room. Of course, Hoseok is back where ChangKyun first found him. He’s changed, hair still wet, yet he is front of the mini studio again, immersing into work.

“Not going to sleep?” comes a question in a deep voice and Hoseok jumps a little until a smile break out on his face seeing ChangKyun in front of the bedroom door. His deep brown locks are already sleep-tossed and he looks beyond adorable in a grey hoodie which is by no means his, being too huge on the skinny frame. Book in his hand he almost (almost) looks like a kid who came in search for a bedtime story. 

“Not feeling sleepy yet,” he replies and follows with his eyes how ChangKyun walks across the room. For a second he looks at the changed bedding on the bed before he sits down and moves further up the bed so he could rest his back against the wall.

“Mind if I keep you company?” he asks even tho it’s already evident he’s here to stay, book and reading light in hand.

“Not at all,” Hoseok replies and observes for a moment longer how ChangKyun opens his book with a title that alone gives Hoseok headache, especially because it’s in English and attaches the reading light to the top of the book. Once more he looks ethereal, completely immersed in his reading material, like a painting, to Hoseok’s mind, even tho he didn’t know much about those. He gets caught staring tho and has to turn to his computer screen fast, yet he can see ChangKyun smirking in the reflection and he holds back an embarrassed laugh.

First half an hour goes by calmly, but something constantly irks Hoseok and he can’t put his finger on it. It might be the need to turn around and look at the boy behind him or his occasional reflection in the screen but his patience wears thin quickly. It might be an issue later - the need to be next to ChangKyun when he’s close by, but now it didn’t have any obstacles.

He loads the song he is working on in his tablet and grabs two pairs of earphones before making his way to the bed. As if this was something casual, he crawls next to ChangKyun earning a curious gaze to which he replies with a small smile and offers one of the earphones to the younger. There’s a smile in return as the book is placed away. Every little thing suddenly seems fascinating - even ChangKyun putting in earphones and Hoseok can’t get his eyes away. His heart jumps a little when the younger naturally rests his head on his shoulder and snuggles closer to comfortably see the tablet screen. Something about this seemed extremely right.

It’s a pleasant silence of very little words between them - ChangKyun’s head leaning on Hoseok’s shoulder and Hoseok resting his head on ChangKyun’s. It’s as if both of them are actually asleep, yet awake at the same time and somehow it’s a very lovely feeling. It’s warm, it’s calm and without a doubt it’s good in all meanings of the word.

“What do you think. should this bit go higher or lower?” Hoseok asks at one point and turns to ChangKyun for response just to find the latter soundly asleep. His breathing is slow and steady, his lips just slightly parted - more adorable and precious even than an actually sleeping puppy. 

Hoseok carefully removes the earphones and as gently as possible steadies ChangKyun against the wall while he places the tablet on the floor, trying not to wake the sleeping boy up. He barely succeeds, the thud of the tabled hitting the floor worrying him a little, but he has different priorities at the moment. He wraps his arms securely around the younger boy lays down pulling him along. There’s a small grunt from the puppy, but he doesn’t wake up. Instead he snuggles closer as soon as he can, his arm casually draping over Hoseok’s stomach. 

“Sleep well, ChangKyunnie,” Hoseok whispers and presses a kiss on ChangKyun’s forehead, holding him close and enjoying the pleasant weight of other’s head on his chest. He slowly slips into sleep zone himself, the warmth from the puppy on him more calming, more reassuring and safer than any blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


End file.
